Purr
by Pocketfullofrosesth
Summary: 4 girls, 20 kittens. Five each. What happens when you try giving them a bath? What happens when there' S-rank criminals and ninja's in your house. This is what happens. Summary Sucks. Story is better. T for language and make out scenes
1. Chapter 1

Purr

A/N I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE NOT LET ASUMA DIE. :( HE WAS AWESOME!

Character info: Asako (Lily)

Age: 20

Personality: Asako is a writer for the newspaper. She writes about anime every Sunday. . She is a straight- a college student and her favorite subject is History. She's the calm, relaxed member of the group. She's very shy but kind to everyone.

Bio: Asako lives in a one-story house with her grandma since her dad and mom got murdered. The killer was captured and executed. She has a baby brother named Eiji. She is like the mother of the household since her grandma is in a wheelchair.

Character info: Hisa (Grace )

Age: 16

Personality: Hisa is hyper and crazy. (In a good way J) She loves playing pranks and joking around. She loves ramen and devotes herself to being a clown.

Bio: Hisa lives in a mansion with her dad, mom and five siblings. She is the third oldest and loves playing with her little sister, Ayame. Her older siblings get on her nerves and call her spoiled.

Character Info: Mitsu (Me)

Age: 18

Personality: Mitsu is a day dreamer. She is very sweet and helpful. She is very protective of her friends and does karate. She loves sparkly things and has a weakness for baby birds and bunnies.

Bio: Mitsu lives in a condo with her parents. She's an only child and likes it that way. She has a dog named Akamaru after Naruto. She has a bunny named Radish.

Character info: Rai (Rachel)

Age: 17:

Personality: Rai is hotheaded and usually grumpy. She can be mean, but she's normally nice

Bio: Rai lives alone in a small apartment. Her parents abandoned her when she was six. Instead, they loved her twin sister. Rai hates them and doesn't careless.

Chapter 1

The kittens…

Asako's POV

I sighed and flipped open my phone. Two new text messages. One from my grandma and one from my friend, Rai. I tapped on my grandma's message, I groaned. She wanted me to pick up tomatoes for spaghetti. It's the middle of winter and it's below freezing, so I really don't want to be out and about. I get in my Honda Civic and start up the engine. I put on some Kelis. Mitsu would hate being here. She hates everything about my car, especially the music I choose. She likes rock music for whoever wants to know that dumb fact about her.

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And they're like,_

_It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for They lose their minds, The way I wind,I think its time_

_La la-la la la, Warm it up Lala-lalala,The boys are waiting_

_La la-la la la,Warm it up Lala-lalala,The boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And they're like_

_It's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_I can see you're on it,You want me to teach the techniques that freaks these boys,It can't be bought,Just know, thieves get caught,Watch if your smart,_

_La la-la la la,Warm it up,La la-la la la,The boys are waiting, _

_La la-la la la,Warm it up Lala-lalala,The boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And they're like_

_It's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_Oh, once you get involved,Everyone will look this way-so,You must maintain your charm,Same time maintain your halo,Just get the perfect blend,Plus what you have within,Then next his eyes are squint,Then he's picked up your scent, Lala-lalala,Warm it up,Lala-lalala,The boys are waiting,_

_La la-la la la,Warm it up Lala-lalala,The boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And they're like_

_It's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge."_

I suddenly see a box in the middle of the street. I swerve the car to the right and brake. What the frick? Wouldn't some lazy ass move it? The street isn't hectic at all. I quickly grab the box and put it in the backseat. I can look at it when I get home.

When I get back home, I smile at my five year old brother Eiji, whose watching Spongebob. I chuckle at the sight of him singing the campfire song. I set the sauce on the counter and get a sharp, cutting knife from the cabinet. I set the box on the table, making my grandma look at me confused.

"I found a box in the street. I want to see why it says Do Not Open in big red letters, plus there's tiny holes on the sides. Making me even more curious. " I said slicing the top. I gasped at the sight. There was twenty kittens staring at me. The poor things were abandoned. I had to call my friends over. They were Hisa, Mitsu and Rai.

"Hey guys? Can you come over? I have a surprise!" I said on the four way app.

"Umm, well I'll be late, I have chores! But I'll be there Asa-chan!" Hisa's high pitched voice said. I swear she's the girl version of Tobi. Speaking Tobi… That one kitten looks like him.

"Sure… I'll be right over." Mitsu mumbled.

"ANSWER MY TEXT! IT SAID I WAS COMING OVER! GOD!" Rai's angry voice shouted. Rai is a female Hidan… Or Rock Lee at times. I needed to choose my cats though.

I chose a white one who was staring at my bookshelf with interest, a blue one who was glaring at a black one in a corner, the black one in the corner, the dark red one huddled by a brownish yellowish kitty and a brown one with black markings on its face, I decided to take the female. (Brownish yellowish kitty) I held them in my chest. The black one looked like it was Sasuke or Itachi with a killing face on, while the white one had a bored expression on it's face. They stunk and needed a bath badly, so I would bathe them with the girls.

Finally the doorbell rang. Time for awe's and hissing fits.

A/N: The names by the character info are my friends names. Also guess what kittens Asako chose!


	2. Chapter 2

Purr

Chapter 2

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID DEIDARA WOULDN'T BE DEAD. D:

Hisa's POV

My fingers slip through my ponytail holding my red hair up. I tug it tightly so it won't fall. I softly bounce on the diving board before flipping into the water. I'm like Kisame and Zabuza. Water is my life. I do a little dance underwater before bobbing back up to the surface. My older brother Aiko glares at me. Jealous idiot brother. I stick my tongue out at him and make a wave in the water. It hurts pulling my arm this far. I push my hand towards him and hit the water against his face.

"Take that Aiko-kun! Never mess with me again. Got that?" I smirk. He runs up to the diving board and tackle jumps me. Or so he thinks… I get on his floating figure and jump onto it. I grab onto his shoulders and scream.

"MUSH DOGGY! MUSH!" I kick his back and chop my hand on it. He scoffs and flips me off his back and well, with his finger. I gulp water and it burns my throat. I'm going to kill my bitch of a brother. He tried to kill me. I pop my head from the water to see my favorite sibling. My little sister Ayame. She's only three and has curly red hair and dimples. Aiko hugs her and scoops her up. He never did that when I was little. My older siblings hate me for who I am. The younger one's love me for who I am. Tears pour down my face and drip into the water. Right now, I don't care if somebody sees me like this. My face is wet and the tears aren't visible unless you look at me closely. This is why I love the water.

I sat in my room playing with Ayame. We were playing princesses, for a three year old, it's a fun game, not so much for a sixteen year old. Ayame wore a puffy pink dress and fake blue Cinderella slippers. I wore just a plain long sleeved top and jeans. We were having a tea party using plastic plates and cups. We had real treats and tea though. I lifted up the cup to show my sister how to drink tea like a princess.

"Point your pinky up to the ceiling and sip. That's how princesses do it." I said slowly showing her what to do with her pinky. She looked at me confused.

"I thought it was my middle finger. That's what the older siblings do! I want to be cool like them!" Ayame cried stomping her feet like every three year old does when then don't get what they want. Note to self, make sure Ayame stays away from a sibling whose older than me.

"No! That's what the bad guys do when they drink tea. The princesses use their pinky." I told her. She nodded and used her pinky. I smiled and gave her a chocolate chip cookie and poured the tea in her cup. She clapped her hands and took tiny sips. I love her so much.

"Hisa! You have chores! I put the list on your door! Finish them before you go anywhere!" My mom shouted from downstairs. I groaned. I thought it was Aiko's day.

"Isn't it Aiko's day? I thought I do it every four weeks." I grumbled.

"He has a birthday party to attend, so it's your turn this week." My mom replies. I know Aiko lied about having a birthday party to go to. He's probably going for a smoke with his friends. I ripped the list off the door and read it. I'll start by vacuuming the house.

Our vacuum is this ratty, old antic thing. I don't even know how to use it. I pull it out of the closet and inspect it for a on button. There's only a couple buttons, none of them say on. I adjust the speed to see if it turns on. Nope. Great, just great. I'll never get this done. Then I notice a gray button on the handle. I press it. The vacuum makes it's traditional growling sound and I press it into my brothers room.

There's a bunch of wrappers and papers on the floor. I pause the vacuum and grab the trash can. Time to transform into my maid costume!

I have changed into a black dress and white socks. Now time to uncover Aiko's secrets. First I find a postcard from our grandma that was never opened, some Japanese candies, a letter to a friend, a pack of cigarettes and credit card. I took the candies, and the credit card.

Then my phone buzzed.

"Come over. I've got a surprise!" Asako's voice said through the speaker.

"CHORES CHORES!" I screamed.

"FINSH THEM! This is much more important." She argued.

"What can be more important then cleaning up junk in your evil brothers room?" I said sarcastically.

"The surprise…. Duh!" She giggled.

"After I'm done I'll be over!" I said cheerfully.

"Yays!" She giggled.

"Two yays for me!" I said and clicked off.

Time to go get surprised. I quickly finished off my brothers room and the rest of the rooms. The next chore was to make lunch. Yes! I get to poison my brothers food!

I made 9 grilled cheeses, one I burnt the bottom of. The burnt one was for Aiko. He would be so angry! I set them on the counter and wrote everyone's name on a post- it note carefully choosing the grilled cheese according to the person. I stuck the note on the plates and sighed. I would eat mine after I finished the chores. I got the laundry basket from the shelf in the basement closet and went into my room. I collected the clothes I had threw on the floor, which was two pairs of socks, three pairs of paints, three shirts, one bikini and three pairs of pj's. There was more, but I won't tell you what they were. I went in everybody else's rooms and collected all the clothes in each room. Ayame's room was the worst since she never cleans her room. She's only three anyway.

I pour in the vanilla smelling detergent and throw in the clothes. All my Naruto themed clothes are dirty, so I would be wearing my Spongebob pj's tonight. I could stay the night at Asako's too.

"Hey mom!? Can I stay the night at Asako's? I finished my chores and I will be back by noon tomorrow!" I shouted.

"That's fine as long as you finished your chores. Here are my car keys. Don't get a ticket unless you want to be grounded. Also, don't watch Naruto on your phone while you drive. It's a bad habit of yours. Have fun!" My mom says quickly and tosses my the keys. I groan. Too many rules at once. I guess I should be going.

A/N: Next chapter will have the rest of the girls choices for kitties! Thanks to XxBlACKATxX and Emily Nigma. Glad you like it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Naruto, if I did, Itachi wouldn't be dead and he would always be there for Sasuke. WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE! :(

Mitsu's POV

I looked at Rai. She was standing next to me a confused look on her face. Not like I wasn't confused either. I was wondering what the surprise was anyway. Maybe Asako got a boyfriend or a new car. Or was it bigger? Could Eiji have gotten on the news for the best singer at preschool? No, that's stupid. Or could it be a sad surprise? Could Asako's grandma have died?

"Come in you two! Hisa said she would be late since she has chores, come on already!" Asako said grinning. She was wearing glasses. Alright, it's a good surprise.

We went up to Asako's room and saw kittens. Twenty of them. Asako's worse than me with pets. She loves them but it's like they hate her for some reason. She picks five up.

"These are my kitties! We each get five. After we name them all, we need to clean them since they smell like rotten eggs." She held her nose and pointed to the box. One kitten, a yellow one, was swatting a black one's tail. It makes me think of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Guys, these kittens aren't normal. One just rolled their eyes at me. It was that other crimson one that has the bored expression on its face. It's next to the yellow one with the fur covering it's one eye." Rai said, looking scared. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Your just imagining things Rai. No kitten rolls it eyes at someone. Here. Hold him. You'll see he didn't roll his eyes at you." I said scooping up the red kitten and plopping it into Rai's arms. Rai's eyes widen but then she relaxed and snuggled the kitten. The yellow one who was sitting next to the crimson kitty before the kitty got picked up looked like he was laughing. I picked him, the other two yellow kitties, the black kitty and the white hissing kitty up. The one reminded me of Hidan, my third favorite Naruto character. The white one scratched me and the yellow one with big, blue eyes pawed it's face.

"I'll choose, the light green one, the crimson one I have right now, the orange one with dots on it's body, the sleeping one and the pearl eyed male." Rai said, picking up the kitties. A blue female started meowing when the orange one was picked up. I laughed.

"Hisa will take care of you kitty! Don't worry, she's nice. You remind me of Sakura being taken away from Sasuke." Rai put her finger on the kitty's nose and smiled. The blue kitten glared at her. If kittens could glare that is… I laughed as I remember Tobi, being suffocated by Deidara. Deidara was my favorite character and Naruto was my second.

The doorbell rang once again. I nodded to Asako to answer it. She came back up with Hisa who squealed with joy once she saw the kittens.

"I love them! They're so cute! So this blue one, the pink one, black one, black one with orange face and pearl eyed female are mine?" Hisa asked. Asako nodded.

"After their bath, we'll name them. I'll go get the water started." Asako said, pointing at the cats. She skipped to the bathroom and closed the door.

"This cat's like Hidan. It even looks like him. See?" I held up my white kitten. He hissed loudly when I mentioned the name Hidan. I decided that I would name him after Hidan.

"This one's like Rock Lee! It's getting in a fight with every kitten it see that is pawing something." Rai pointed to the light green kitten. Light green is a strange color for a cat though…

This one is like Tobi. It's being crazy and weird. Look, it's hitting it's head against the box or snuggling with that one yellow kitty." Hisa laughed as the said kitty hit it's head against the box.

"The yellow kitty you mentioned isn't a girl kitten though. The yellow kitten who's a girl is rubbing her head against the black kitty in the corner. The one you mentioned is looking at the birds from the window." I said pointing to my kittens.

"The water's ready! Bring one cat! I have one of mine!" Asako suddenly shouted. I grabbed the white kitty who was scratching my pants, Rai grabbed the pearl eyed one who was staring at the light green kitty and Hisa grabbed the pink one who was hissing at my yellow female kitty.

Asako was holding her white kitty who still had a bored expression on his face. She grinned at us and laughed.

"I'm definitely naming him Grandpa Claws. He's like my grandpa. Well, as far as I can remember he is…" Asako stopped. Tears rolled down her eyes. Her grandpa died of a heart attack ten years ago. She then grabbed Grandpa Claws and plopped him in the water. We did the same with our cats. A sizzling sound began to be heard and fog covered the tub. I dove towards the corner of the bathroom along with the four others.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHY IS THEIR FOG AND SIZZLING NOISES?" Rai screamed. Then the sizzling stopped. I could make out four figures before I heard a scream.

"KAKASHI! WHY ARE YOU IN MY TUB!?" Asako's voice was heard next to me.

I looked at her, and then I saw Kakashi. The Kakashi. I heard a groan and a sigh coming from the tub. The fog cleared and I gasped. Why is Sakura, Kakashi, Hidan and Neji standing in a tub? Are we dreaming or something?

"Shut up bitch! Stop your screaming! Haven't you ever seen ninja before!?" Hidan yelled at Asako. She whimpered into the corner. Kakashi held his shoulder.

"I don't think we're in our world anymore. She's very scared. So are her friends. Now tell me please, where are we?" Kakashi asked me. I gulped. They were still in their ninja clothes they wore in the anime. I looked at Sakura. She was the only one who didn't scare me.

"Your in the United States… Naruto is a manga and an anime. We're big fans of it. You could say we know your pasts and futures…" I stuttered.

"Alright then. If you know our pasts, who was my sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Minato Namikaze…" I said. My face hot and pale.

"Good. How about you transform us all back to humans so we can decide what we should do?" Kakashi said. Hisa shivered. We all didn't want twenty ninja in the house. But we should do it since Kakashi could kill us if he wanted to. I nodded and we all went back to the bedroom to grab the rest of the kittens.

A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one is going to be really funny since we'll have twenty ninja in a bathroom. Thanks for reviewing and following!


End file.
